


If I was the one

by KWQ



Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KWQ/pseuds/KWQ
Summary: Inspirado en la canción "white flight". Ken siempre ha estado enamorado de Kim SeokJin, pero estar junto a él es demasiado difícil.
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	If I was the one

La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener.

No es algo que conoce de repente, de golpe, en un instante, no. Es algo más, algo que vino incrustado en su piel; y que él intentó borrar con besos, con sonrisas, con momentos. Que intentó borrar porque no podía pensar en nada, porque no podía darlo por perdido y renunciar.

Lo notó en sus gestos; en esa forma infantil de esquivar su mirada, en el tono grave de su voz cuando decía "estoy bien". Fueron ellos; los gestos, los que alguna vez en el pasado declararon "Jin ama a alguien, alguien que no eres tú". En el pasado, cuando él aun tenía dudas de lo que era, de lo que sentía.

Cuando tenía dudas de esos sentimientos que no lograba identificar; de ellos, que se infiltraban como llamas dentro de él, poco a poco; quemándole, gravándose. Todo demasiado rápido, todo sin siquiera notarlo.

Quizás por eso; los celos, la ira y la rabia, se mantenían en su interior; destrozándole en silencio, porque desde un principio fue así, él sólo acepto la idea "pronto desaparecerán, pronto ya no habrá nada más de que preocuparse".

Pero sus sentimientos, aquellos a los que no se atrevía a darles nombre, seguían doliéndole, lastimándole, y de alguna manera, le ahogaban. Su pecho dolía cada vez que le miraba y notaba como sus ojos decían aquel otro nombre, entonces él reclamaba su labios; le besaba suave, lento, acariciando su mejilla con el dedo pulgar, enredando su mano izquierda sobre su cuello, gritándole de esa manera lo que sentía, gritándole que ya no habría nada por lo que sufrir; le gritaba estoy aquí, contigo.

Ignoraba el sabor a derrota, ignoraba la sensación de ser aquel que llenaba un espacio en blanco. Para transformase en aquel que escribía su propia historia: mordiendo su piel, haciéndole el amor para que olvidara, para que gravará su nombre y lo pronunciara: "Lee Jae Hwan"

Pero una vez las luces se encendían, una vez no había caricias, ni sexo, Jin volvía a ser su amigo. A trátale como un amigo. Un cariño de hermano. A veces quería que le mintiera, quería que le engañara, que le diera esperanzas, pero Jin se rehusaba hacerlo, siempre le miraba y le decía la verdad a los ojos.

—Jinnie.

—¿Umm?

— ¿Qué soy? ¿Soy tu ilusión, o soy sólo mala suerte?

— No eres ninguna de las dos cosas. Eres...tú.

Y él soportaba que no le amará, incluso soportaba que amara a alguien más, lo que no lograba superar era el hecho de dejarle solo; dejarle con esos sentimientos, con ese dolor. Porque él, él comprendía cuan destrozado te podría dejar algo así.

Por eso, siguió sosteniéndole, para no verle consumirse y que él, su Jin, no se convirtiera en polvo, en nada. Por eso, pasaban los días y seguían en ese juego: él escondiendo los celos y Jin escondiendo sus sentimientos. Seguían estando juntos y funcionaban, llenos de agujeros, pero funcionaban.

Funcionaban en los días en que le llevaba Tteokbokki y comían sobre la cama y Jin se acurrucaba encima de él por cuenta propia (lunes por la noche, animes, coca cola, Tteokbokki) funcionaba cuando sin ninguna razón aparente Jin le besa con ternura, como si con sus labios le pudiera romper. Funcionaban porque se entendían muy bien. 

Se alegraban por las mismas cosas, disfrutaban de comer juntos y jugar toda la noche mapple story ,se consolaban cuando las cosas no salían tan bien. Era en esos instantes en donde él, Ken, sentía que aquel sentimiento que le desgastaba; que le absorbía, como si dentro de él habitara un gran agujero negro, realmente servía para algo. Era en esos momentos en donde él sentía propio un lugar dentro de Jin, un lugar que sólo podría ser ocupado por él (solamente por él).

Hubo ocasiones en las quiso preguntar ¿Porqué le amas? Quiso pregúntale ¿qué me falta? Pero él no se rebajaría a tanto, había cosas que no haría y esa figuraba de número uno en su lista. El debía confiar en sus armas y en lo que podría hacer para lograr ser feliz con la persona que, por primera vez en toda su vida, llegó a enamorarle, de esa manera. Aquella persona que re-definió su vocabulario y respondió algo que el siempre se preguntó ¿amor?

En aquellos momentos él sólo sentía; su piel sobre la suya, sus labios besándole, en esos momentos sólo existían ellos. Y lo demás no le importaba, no mucho. Guardaba las preguntas en un cajón, incluso no quiso saber su nombre, era un sombra y allí quería que permaneciera.

Pero eso era desear imposibles.

♥

—Le dejaré.

Fueron las primeras palabras que pronunció esa noche en casa de Sandeul. Cuando todo empezó o todo terminó, el nunca lo tuvo claro. De hecho, no recuerda esa noche, no por completo: recuerda la llamada de Hani desde el celular de Moonbyul. Recuerda escuchar su voz cortada por las risas invitándole a salir ; una noche tranquila según lo que había dicho. Recuerda escapar de su propia casa, huyendo del peso de sus paredes, huyendo de todo los sentimientos que se acumulaban en su garganta: asfixiándole, todos al mismo tiempo, pesados, impotentes. Recuerda que en esos momentos no lograba pensar en nada. Eran murmullos, murmullos lastimándoles como navajas.

Lo que no puede recordar es cómo llegó a esa casa, ni cómo terminó jugando contra Sandeul. Tampoco recuerda que Moonbyul se quedó dormida sobre la mesa del comedor, y que después fue llevado a casa por Hani y Baro. Lo que vino después allí, eso, eso sí está gravado en su memoria.

—Soy lo que él necesita, pero no lo que él quiere.

Y Sandeul se acercó, le quitó el mando de las manos sin decirle una palabra, para luego dejarle solo, quizás sus lagrimas hablaban por sí mismas. Lagrimas que su retina desechaba sin su autorización, autónomas, desahogando sentimientos que había guardado por semanas. Semanas después de seguir con el juego y fingir "nada ha cambiado nada, nada" Semanas de negación. Semanas después de conocer su nombre: "Kim Taehyung".

—Esto que tenemos es algo más serio que acostarnos, ¿cierto?

—Jin, yo te...

— ¿Cierto?

—Para mí sí, para ti... no lo sé.

—Entonces para mí también.

Aquel día tuvo más esperanzas que nunca, Jin quería olvidarle, y había dado paso a una relación con él, junto a él. Una verdadera relación, sin secretos.

Sin embargo; Ahora, ellas —las esperanzas—no existían. Ya no...

"Estando junto a mi no hará nada para estar con quien quiere" "estando junto a mí, no se lastimará, pero él no será feliz" fueron cayendo uno tras otros: pensamientos, sensaciones, sentimientos. Fue notando que el amaba a Jin con todo el egoísmo que imprimía esas cinco letras, y que aún ahora, no quería dejarlo ir, no quería dejarlo. Pero debía hacerlo, y quizás por eso huyó de su apartamento para olvidarse de todo con sus amigos.

No había servido de mucho, por lo visto, ahora estaba tirado en el suelo, en la sala de Sandeul, sin poder dejar de llorar. Siendo consciente que lo de ellos, su relación; aquella palabra que le hizo feliz , tendría final y que cuando se encontraran, después, en los ensayos, en el vestuarios, en la casa de los amigos que tenían en común, ese amor seguiría dentro de él y que no lo podría eliminar por más que lo deseará.

Esa noche no regreso a casa, esa noche se quedó dormido, y tampoco recuerda como.

Jin volvió y todo siguió como antes durante un par de días, necesitaba dirigirlo acostumbrarse a la idea de tenerle cerca y disimular; el ardor en su pecho, la falta de aire en sus pulmones. Necesitaba despedirse.

Y lo hizo, en silencio, esa noche le vio dormir junto él, no hubo besos, ni sexo, esa noche cuando Jin no podía escucharle él hablo:

—Adios Jinnie 

Y cuando nos encontremos

Que estoy seguro de que lo haremos

Todo lo que fue en ese entonces

Aun estará aquí

Lo dejaré pasar

Y me callaré

Y tu pensarás

Que ya te he olvidado

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre me ha gustado la pareja que hacen Jin y Ken. Cada vez que los veo juntos Jin se ve feliz y relajado, pero no puedo dejar de lado mi OTP. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
